The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta tardiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MonLisa’.
The new Hosta plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Hosta tardiana ‘Halcyon’, not patented. The new Hosta plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled nursery environment in Dayton, Oreg. in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Dayton, Oreg. since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.